Loving that Detention
by Lola68
Summary: Harry and Ginny get detention together. H/G with a little R/H
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first story. I don't mind flames as long as you tell me what I can improve.  
  
Loving that Detention  
Ginny's P.O.V.  
  
I took a big breath. When talking to Harry I usually have to prep myself. You see, when I was a naive First Year, I made my crush on Harry Potter known to the world. All I ever heard though, was 'Why would the great, famous Harry Potter ever go for someone like you?' and other nasty comments like that. So now I keep my crush on him very hush-hush. Only my best friend, Martina, knows, and I trust her to keep her mouth shut.  
  
So, anyway, unless I want to make a complete fool of myself (which I don't) I usually take a few deep breaths and steady myself before talking to him. It's strange really, that I act this way. I am definately not one of those timid little girls, oh no, half of the guys in my year are afraid of me (it's that nasty Weasley temper). Sorry I'm rambling. I took one more deep, then walked over to Harry.  
  
"Harry, can I ask you something?" I asked in a high squeaky voice.  
  
"I believe you just did," Harry replied - Great Merlins, he is adorable! Okay calm yourself, Ginny.   
  
I smiled and continued. "Well, Harry, you see I had a little argument, well okay, a big argument with Malfoy." I said his name with disgust, I can't help it though. It's just this pure hatred thing I've got going for him. "Well, he started calling me names, then I started calling him names, and I guess he couldn't think of anymorecombacks, cause he muttered something lame like 'Ugly Dog' under his breath, then stormed off before I could get the last word in. So that's where you come in, Harry." I smiled at him. "All you have to do is put this little clay doggy on Malfoy's chair, and for the rest of the day, he'll bark like a dog."  
  
"Well, I'd love to help you get back at Malfoy, Ginny," he said, smiling at me.  
  
"Oh, you're the best, Harry!" I went to hug him, but at the last minute I restrained myself and tried to cover by pretending to stretch. God, I'm a loser!  
  
Harry's P.O.V.  
  
I climbed through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room. I saw Ginny sitting there talking with her friends. Wow, she really is beautiful. I love the way her fiery hair shimmered in the fire light. I think, though, what makes Ginny the prettiest girl in the room, hell, the whole school is her personality. She has got to be the funniest, smartest, wisest and most mischievious girl I know. Also, the sweetest. Ginny looked up, and saw me staring at her.Damn, she probably thinks I'm some freak now. She smiled and ran up to me.  
  
"So, Harry," she said, her eyes twinkling and that adorable grin spread across her face. "Did you do it?"  
  
"Well, I did do it, but Snape reversed the spell, in two seconds."  
  
Ginny's face fell, "Oh, so he's speaking normally now?"  
  
"'Fraid so."  
  
"Oh, well," she grinned, "Snape didn't catch you, did he?"  
  
"Yeah, Crabbe said he saw put something on Malfoy's chair, so Snape gave me detention for a month." I felt my face growing red as she put her hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" she cried, "A whole month? Oh, it's all my fault! Let's go down there right now to clear this up. Imagine! Me getting you in trouble for some silly little prnk. You must be so mad at me right now......." and she went on and on like that all the way to the dungeons. Not that I minded. No, it felt very nice to have someone to fuss over me. Especially if that someone is Ginny. It showed that although she might not have as strong as feelings for me as I'd like, she still does care.  
  
Snape's P.O.V.  
  
The red head walked in with four-eyes. Ugh. What did Potter want now? I used to hate him purely for the fact that I detested his father, but now I hate him for so much more.   
  
First of all, he looks and acts so much like James that you wouldn't even know he was related to Lily. But then, he looks at you with those green eyes, that are so muck like Lily's. They're filled with love and caring for his friends, just like Lily's, too. It makes me sick. So, not only does he have to look like James, he has to go gallavanting around with the Weasley girl, Ginny, whose traits are so much like Lily's. So the torture I had to go through at school, seeing the girl I almost loved running around with a jerk, it constantly haunts me now.  
  
"Professor Snape," Ginny starts, timidly. You know, I'd like her if she wasn't so much like Lily. "That spell Harry put on Malfoy, I'm the one who thought of it and made it, not Harry. He merely cast the spell for me. I should be the one who's punished, not Harry."  
  
Oh, how sweet, the girl is standing up for the all-mighty Harry Potter. Well, we'll see about that.  
  
"As you both did your parts in the spell, you shall both be punished. Two months detention, and fifty points off Gryffindor!" I said, in a voice full of hatred. I watch the two sulk off. Pathetic, really. Hmm, I realize, they'll be spending two months together after school, five days a week, alone. It's not even going to be a punishment for them! Aw, well, what can you do? I must be getting soft in my old age.  
  
Authors Note: Well, that's the first installment of the series. How do you like it? Remember, if you're going to flame, constructive critiscm only! 


	2. Chapter2

Author's Note: Well, here's the next chapter in my story! Thanks to all you who reviewed, it really made my day!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Harry's P.O.V.  
  
I was eating breakfast the next morning, thinking how lucky I was to be going to detention. I know, I know, I never thought I'd say that, either. But I also never thought I would have detention with the greatest girl in school. So basically, I was drooling at the mouth when Ginny came bouncing into the room. "Hello, Harry!" she said, tousling my already messy hair. "And Ronny! Good morning!" she cried, giving him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hi, Ginny, you're in a good mood today. Why?" asked Ron, wiping off his cheek - he was crazy!  
  
"Oh, it's just a BE-A-UTIFUL morning today!" she said, giving a little twirl, then plopping down beside me, "The birds are singing, the sun is shining, Peeves is getting into mischief, and you, my darling brother, are looking even more red-headed than usual!" she laughed. Wow, she looked radiant! Her cheeks were rosy, and her eyes were sparkling. I wondered at first if she was excited for the same reason I was, but shook the idea out of my head. It really was a nice day out, and that can put anyone in a good mood, right?  
  
Ginny's P.O.V.  
  
Well, I'm in a fantastic mood today! I woke up, and I thought, 'Yay! Am hour with Harry alone tonight!' That put me in a good mood, but then I ran into Hermione. "Oh, hi Herm!" I said, smiling ear to ear - I just couldn't help it!   
  
"Hi Ginny! Guess what I just heard in the prefect meeting? There's going to be a Ball!" she smiled at me. She knew how much I loved Balls.  
  
"Oh, really, when?"  
  
"Oh, in about two months. We need time to plan it and everything."  
  
At first I thought, 'Oh, how nice, a Ball.' Then I remembered that my detention lasts two months. I figure this will give Harry enough time to notice me, then ask me to go with him. And that is what put me into a fantastic mood. So now I'm just sitting here in Transfiguration, counting down the minutes until detention, or as I like to call it, Quality Time With Harry.  
  
Detention # 1  
Harry's P.O.V.  
  
As I walked side by side with Ginny down to the dungeons, I could feel my face getting warmer and warmer. You see, every so often Ginny's hand would brush against mine, and I'd feel this tingly sensation. I wonder if Ginny feels the same thing?  
  
"So Harry, how's Quidditch going this year?" she asked making small talk as her hand brushed against mine.  
  
"Uh, w-well, it's a little more stressful this year, now that I'm captain, but a lot more fun. I love being able to boss your brother around." I smiled. Quidditch was one subject I could talk about. Soon we were talking up a storm, laughing and having a great time. Before I knew it, I was outside of Snape's room.  
  
"Oooh, I wonder what Snape's going to do to us?" Ginny giggled. "I mean we did bruise Malfoy's ego, and you know how precious Malfoy is to him."  
  
We stepped inside the room. Normally before Snape's detentions, I'm nervous about what he's going to do to me, but today I was nervous he was going to split me and Ginny up.  
  
Ginny's P.O.V.  
  
Snaped stepped inside the room, and I prayed that Harry and I would be able to serve detention together.  
  
"Today, the caretaker Filch took a day off. So, for your detention you two have to mop the halls."   
  
At first I thought 'Well, this isn't too bad.' Then I remembered just how big Hogwarts is.  
  
"You don't mean all the halls, do you sir?"  
  
"Yes, actually I do." Snape replied smirking.  
  
"But it takes Filch all day to mop the floors!" Harry replied, horrified.  
  
"I know. The buckets are in that corner. Don't worry about filling them up, just put your mop in the bucket and it'll refill as many times as you need. And remember, I don't want to see one speck of dirt on those floors." And with that he turned around and left.  
  
Later that night.....  
  
I never thought I'd say this, but detention is fun! You know, if Ron heard me saying this, I would be dragged down to Madame Pomfrey's faster than I could say 'I love Harry'. But it's true.I'm having a good time. You see, Harry is just so great to be around. All night we've been telling jokes and stories. We've been mopping for three hours, but it really feels like three minutes. Actually, we're on the last hall right now, almost finished it, and I don't want to go.   
  
"Hey, Ginny," Harry said cheekily.  
  
"Yeah," I answer, turning around around just in time for Harry to splash bubbles in my face.  
  
Harry!" I laughed, throwing some bubbles at him. In no time we were in a full-blown water fight.  
  
"Okay, okay, I surrender!" I collapse in a fit of giggles. Harry plopped down beside me, sopping wet.  
  
"Well," Harry said, still laughing, "I guess we better dry off the floors , then head back."  
  
We performed a drying spell, then walked back to the common room together. As we were walking back, Harry draped his arm around my shoulder. I know it was just a brotherly gesture, but I think it was the happiest moment of my (love) life.  
  
Detention #7  
Harry's P.O.V.  
  
Well, today Professor McGonagall decided what our detention would be today, which is writing a paper on the importance of Transfiguration. We're not allowed to talk today, unfortunately. These past few days I've got to know Ginny so much better. I learnt that she's even more terrified of Voldemort than I am. She told me how close she was to Ron before he came to Hogwarts, and how sad she is that they don't spend any time together anymore. I, in turn, told her how I feel so responsible for Cedric's death. I told her about my constant pain in my scar - although I left the part out, that whenever I'm near her, the pain goes away.  
  
Detention #10  
Ginny's P.O.V.  
  
Oooh, Snape makes me so mad! Today he told Harry and I we had to work alone today, said we were getting too chummy! So he sent me to clean Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and Harry to polish the Quidditch trophies. So, here I am, unclogging toilets. Glamourous, I know. It does give me a chance to think over my feelings for Harry, though. In these two short weeks, my feelings for Harry have grown so much more. I love the way his 'pickled toad' green eyes light up when he laughs. Wow, I still can't believe I sent Harry that Valentine in my first year. He was teasing me about it yesterday, while we were cleaning out the cages for Hagrid's creatures. That's another thing I like about Harry. He can tease you, but he doesn't go overboard. He knows when to stop, which is more than I can say for other guys I know.  
  
I've now decided that I'm going to ask Harry to the Ball that's coming up. I mean, we are living in the 21st century, there's no need for me to wait for him to ask me. Besides, what if he doesn't think of me that way, yet, but once I ask him, and the more he thinks about it, he does like me romantically. So, I think I'll wait a few more weeks until the Ball is announced, then go right up and ask. Yes, a few weeks will give me enough time to gather all the courage I need.  
  
Finally, the toilet's unplugged! Unfortunately Myrtle is still crying. I sigh, I can't just walk away without helping her. "Myrtle, do you need a shoulder to cry on?"  
  
Myrtle stopped crying immediately. "I thought you would never ask! You see, it all started about a week ago..."  
  
Saturday - Day after 12th Detention  
Harry's P.O.V.  
  
Well, today's the big Quidditch match - Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. I'm not too worried, though. I know Malfoy's seeker skills aren't that good, as his father payed his way onto the team. After the Quidditch match there's a Hogsmeade visit. I asked Ginny if she wanted to go with me, but chickened out, adding that Ron and Herm would be there, and I knew she didn't spend a lot of time with Ron. She said yes, so even though we're not going alone, we're still going together.  
  
Ron's P.O.V.  
  
Today's a big day for me. First of all, I'm going to win a Quidditch match against those nasty gits, the Slytherins. If we lose against them, I'll do something drastic, I swear I will. Then I'm going on my first date with Hermione to Hogsmeade. I was planning on going with Harry and Hermione, then Harry came and asked if I minded if Ginny came along. Of couse I didn't mind. About an hour later, Ginny came to me.   
  
"Ron," she started, "You know how I'm going to Hogsmeade with you, Herm and Harry."  
  
"Yeah, don't worry I don't mind if you come along."  
  
"Well, I was wondering if it could be just me and Harry?"  
  
"You mean you don't want to spend the day with your favourite big brother?" I joked.  
  
"I was thinking about an hour into the day, you and Herm can just split up from me and Harry. That way, you and Herm can be alone together."  
  
"And so can you and Harry." She blushed and I knew I was right. So I told Hermione the plan, and she agreed. I then asked her if she wanted to go as my date. She smiled, threw her arms around me, and whispered in my ear, "You don't know how long I've waited to hear that!"  



End file.
